Diario Inexistente
by Midnight SkyDragon
Summary: En el momento en que Dyana cayó a las tinieblas y perdió su corazón, no podía saber que una guerra se desataría a raíz de su nueva existencia. Este es su diario, su historia. La historia de cómo una sola persona pudo cambiar el mundo y redimirse del peor de los pecados. -Dolor, amistad, traiciones y eterno amor.
1. Capítulo 1: Tercer Dia

_Castillo Inexistente, Tercer Día - - - Diario de Xanday_

_Al final voy a empezar un Diario. Tiene guasa la cosa, porque se supone que en un diario pones lo que sientes, y yo, por las claras, no tengo sentimientos. Ni sentimientos, ni memoria, ni ná de ná. Ni siquiera creo tener sentido del humor. _

_Pero supongo que de algo servirá. Me dará una manera de recordar los hechos. _

_En fin, este diario está bastante bien. Tiene el logo de la Organización estampado, y es muy fino, pero Xemnas me ha dicho que, a medida que escriba, aparecerán más páginas. Y que solo yo puedo leerlo. Aunque no es que me lo crea. _

_Supongo que, como este diario me lo ha dado él, le debo al menos un párrafo. Y lo cierto es que no me fio ni un pelo de ese tipo. Creo que quiere ganarse mi favor. Y dudo que le interese el favor de mucha gente. Así pues, ¿Quién soy en realidad? Siento el poder en mi interior, aunque me rehuya, y creo que él también. _

_A su favor diré que es un buen profesor. Me ha cogido bajo su tutela personal (toda una novedad, según dicen los otros. Según yo, otra forma de atraerse mi lealtad), y el hecho es que, cuando deja de intentar aparentar emociones, es alguien conciso, directo y claro. Y ayuda el hecho de que ambos controlemos el mismo elemento, la misma faceta del mundo: La Nada. El mayor de los poderes, veloz, letal, versátil, extraño y valioso. _

_En fin, supongo que por hoy lo dejo ya. Voy a releer los estudios que me ha prestado Zexion, todos sobre el corazón. Curiosamente, recuerdo mucho sobre ese tema en concreto. Y no me cuesta memorizar. De hecho, podría escribir algunas de mis teorias ya, y eso que apenas he empezado a recordar las cosas. Me pregunto si ya habré hablado de este tema antes. Tengo… la impresión de que si. De que he estado muy metida en este tema. ¿Tendrá eso algo que ver con que me haya convertido en incorpóreo? Odio este vacío en mi cabeza. Me voy a dormir. Mañana recordaré algo más, me temo. O eso espero. Buenas noches. _


	2. Capítulo 2: Cuarto Dia (Parte 1)

**Bueno, aquí la segunda parte del diario de mi incorpórea. Aquí empiezan las partes en tercera persona que narrarán la acción. Os dejo con un trozo cortito... pero que desvela muchas cosas ^^**

**Y AelitaEternen, mil gracias :D ¿Que más te puedo decir que no te haya dicho ya en un momento u otro? Bueno, que si necesitas ayuda para comprender el universo de KH, que responderé a todas tus dudas.**

* * *

_Castillo inexistente, Cuarto Dia - - - Diario de Xanday_

_Tenía toda la razón. Esta noche he vuelto ha soñar. Pero ha sido raro. Me encontraba en una biblioteca (supongo), leyendo un libro con un corazón dibujado. No me acuerdo del texto. Tenía a un lado una pila bestial de libros que trataban de lo mismo, algunos con un montón de señales, por lo que supongo que ya los he leído. Y, al otro lado, unos… doce o trece informes que supongo que hice yo, porque estaban escritos con mi letra (supongo, es la misma que estoy haciendo ahora). En fin, se me acaba el tiempo. Tengo que ir a un par de clases hoy, una con Zexión y la otra con Xigbar. Me gustaría decir que siento curiosidad, pero… ¿qué es exactamente la curiosidad? _

La incorpórea se levantó de la silla con agilidad, guardando el diario en uno de los bolsillos de su capa. Luego se estiró, cansada de estar sentada, momento en el que se vio también reflejada en el espejo. Vestía la capa de la organización y unas botas altas sin tacón, de suela blanda y silenciosa. Llevaba también el pelo largo, ondulado y castaño con unos pocos reflejos negros. Sus ojos eran de un color dorado brillante… que, ahora que lo recordaba, no había tenido en sus sueños. Suspiró. Otro misterio de su pasado.


	3. Capítulo 3: Cuarto Dia (Parte 2)

_Castillo inexistente, Cuarto Dia - - - Diario de Xanday_

_De nuevo se pone el Sol en el Mundo Inexistente, una bonita vista que se aprecia a las mil maravillas desde mi habitación. Ha sido un dia agotador. Xigbar, cómo segundo al mando, se ha dedicado a explicarme la jerarquia de la Organización. Es un tipo bastante raro, con las pistolas y el parche. Creo que le falta algún tornillo, pero es poderoso. Ojo con él. _

_Mi otra "clase" ha sido más... interesante. Ya que no tengo casi recuerdos, no llego a entender cómo va lo de las emociones. Y a los humanos les pone nerviosos la gente que no muestra ninguna reacción emocional, por lo que debo dominar el tema si pretendo ir a alguna misión de reconocimiento o de búsqueda de información. En fin, volviendo a la clase, debo decir que ha sido bastante rara. Un incorpóreo explicándole a otro qué són y cómo se usan los sentimientos. He acabado muy mareada, explico porqué:  
Primero Zexion me ha hablado de los sentimientos, uno por uno, al menos los más básicos. Y luego me ha dicho que cada persona siente cosas distintas en diversos momentos. Y que normalmente se siente más de una cosa a la vez. Y que lo que "siento" hoy en un momento podría no sentirlo mañana en la misma situación. Vale, ¿en que quedamos? ¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando te encuentras a alguien que te importa tras mucho tiempo sin verlo? Pues en un principio alegria. Pero también añoranza, o nervios, o miedo, o una combinación de varios, o ninguno, o todo lo contrario. Me duele la cabeza. _

_En fin, voy a dormir un rato, que mañana me van a mandar en una misión con el pelirrojo de Axel y el zombi de Número XIII. A saber cómo acabará la cosa. _

* * *

_**A ver, Xanday, como mi OC, es invención mía. Todos los demás personajes, hasta ahora, pertenecen al universo de Kingdom Hearts y, como tal, a Square Enyx. Queda dicho.**_


	4. Capítulo 4: Quinto Día (Parte 1)

_**Tras una pausa, aquí vuelvo con la mañana del quinto dia. Empieza con un sueño, en el cual se pueden deducir un par de cosas. **_

_**Solo me pertenece mi OC Xanday**_

* * *

Era frustrante, ¡desesperante! La joven le dio una patada a la mesa, completamente enrabiada. Eran las tres de la madrugada, pero ella no se daría por satisfecha hasta que lo consiguiera. _Una vez más._ Se dijo, tratando de serenarse. Extendió el brazo derecho y empleó toda su fuerza de voluntad en visualizar su...

-¡Xanday!

No, eso no era. ¿Quien gritaba?

-¡Xanday!

Miró a su alrededor, molesta, pero allí solo estaba su propio reflejo. ¿Entonces...?

-¡Número XV!

Xanday se levantó de un salto, sobresaltada. Tenía la respiración muy acelerada. Sus ojos tardaron unos segundos en enfocarse, no ayudando mucho a calmarla. Tenía la cara de Número XIII a muy pocos centimetros, quien ls miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y... ¿alivio? Ambos se miraron a los ojos un instante antes de que Roxas retrocediese hasta otra figura, esta vez pelirroja, Axel, Número VIII. Este miró a Xanday por un segundo antes de indicarle a Roxas que saliera de la habitación. El zombi no preguntó porqué, tenía pocas luces, pero no era tan corto. Y Xanday necesitaba intimidad para cambiarse.

La incorpórea aprovechó para mirar por la ventana, sorprendiéndose de la hora que era. ¡Había dormido hora y media de más! Ai madre, ai madre. Musitó, quitándose el pijama y echándose la capa de la Organización por encima de unos pantalones ajustados y un sueter de manga larga, todo negro. Luego se pasó las botas, en menos tiempo del que habría creído posible. Solo quedaba abrocharse la capa... ***crac*** _¡No fastidies! ¡Ahora no!_ Xanday estaba a punto de gritar. La cremallera inferior de había roto, dejando la gabardina pasada solo desde los hombros hasta la cintura. La incorpórea estaba a punto de coger la de reserva hasta que vio su reflejo en el espejo. Estaba... guapa. Así me quedo. Resolvió, antes de salir.

-Ya nos podemos ir.

Axel asintió, antes de abrir un pasillo de oscuridad.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer :D**_

_**Aclaraciones:: Roxas, el zombi y Número XIII son la misma persona. El segundo apodo lo recibe porque al empezar en la Organización, al no tener memoria, era como un zombi. Y Xanday le considera un poco... memo. **_

_**Axel es pelirrojo y es el número VIII, "niñero" de Roxas y su mejor amigo. **_

_**La Organización usa capas negras como uniforme, con dos cremalleras, parecidas a batas. Al romperse la cremallera de Xanday, la suya parece más bien una gabardina.**_


	5. Capítulo 5: Quinto Día (Parte 2)

_**De nuevo, solo me pertenecen Xanday y una nueva aparición, Erik Mordretsson. Un chaval peculiar, del que pronto sabreis más. Una de mis más nuevas ocurrencias, parte de un pasado que Xanday no recuerda.**_

* * *

La oscuridad se cernió sobre los tres incorpóreos en los tres segundos que duró el viaje a Villa Crepúsculo. Xanday vio como Roxas y Axel se encogían ante la atmósfera lóbrega y opresiva del túnel, pero ella ni se inmutó. De hecho, hasta le gustaba.

Se le hizo corto el trayecto, como siempre que usaban los Pasillos de Oscuridad, pero tampoco le dio importancia. Tenían trabajo que hacer, por lo que le habían contado, buscaban a un tipo.

-¿Nos han dado alguna descripción, Axel? –Preguntó, mirando a su alrededor. Sobre ellos se alzaba la torre del reloj, parapetándoles del sol de verano.

-Pelo negro y ojos azules, una cicatriz desde el ojo derecho a la mejilla, cejas finas, altura media. Controla el viento y es portador de la llave espada. Nuestro líder quiere que busquemos información sobre él, y, si podemos, que lo capturemos, pero sin tomarnos riesgos innecesarios. ¿Lo captas?

Xanday asintió, subiéndose la capucha. -¿Nos han dado algún nombre?

Axel pareció pensarlo un poco antes de responder. –Erik… algo.

-Tenía un apellido muy raro.

El que acababa de hablar era Roxas, dejando de piedra a Axel, y probablemente también habría sorprendido a Xanday de no haber estado esta sumida en sus reflexiones. -¿Erik Mordretsson? –Preguntó ella al fin.

Axel se volvió hacia ella, como movido por un resorte.

-Si, eso era. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No… no lo sé. Simplemente me ha venido a la mente. Si… sigamos.

Xanday no mentía, no recordaba ese nombre, pero le parecía haberlo oído en algún lugar. ¿Lo habría conocido, antes de perder la memoria? ¿Lo habría mencionado alguien del Castillo Inexistente? Su mente estaba en blanco.

Antes de que pudiesen hacerle más preguntas, echó a caminar hacia la zona de mercado.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar, más que nada porque sus oscuros uniformes provocaban la discreta desaparición de la mayoría de la gente. Solo los tenderos permanecían allí, y porque no podían abandonar el negocio. Xanday encontraba bastante entretenido el interrogarles, al menos le apartaba la mente de otros asuntos por un rato. Por desgracia, esta vez tardaron poco. Nadie parecía haber visto a alguien con esa descripción, y les sacó a tres de los tenderos la "promesa" de olvidar que habían preguntado. Los otros estaban demasiado aterrados para hablar, cortesía de sus Hojas de Aire.

Las cosas solo cambiaron al llegar al último puesto.

Solo se oía la respiración regular de los tres incorpóreos encapuchados, nadie hablaba, ni siquiera los árboles se movían, agitados por una brisa que no soplaba. Y de pronto unos pasos rompieron el silencio. Se aproximaban a ritmo rápido, pero sin urgencia. Doblaron la calle.

Pertenecían a alguien de altura media, apenas más alto que la propia Xanday. Estaba totalmente oculto por una capa de color blanco roto que le llegaba hasta los pies. La capa de aquellos que portaban una Llave Espada.

El encapuchado siguió adelante, ignorando la presencia de los Incorpóreos con practicado desinterés. Ahora todos estaban en silencio. Xanday tensó las manos bajo las anchas mangas, preparada para invocar sus Hojas de Aire a la menor señal de amenaza. ¿Qué hacía allí un Portador de la Llave Espada? ¿Podría ser aquel a quien buscaban? De reojo miró a sus compañeros. Roxas y Axel estaban girados hacia el tendero, también listos para invocar sus armas y lanzarse sobre su posible rival al más mínimo gesto de peligro. Le daban la espalda.

Los pasos se detuvieron. Xanday, sorprendida, reparó en que el encapuchado estaba solo a medio metro de ella. Podía verle los ojos bajo la capucha, de color azul hielo. Una cicatriz le recorría media cara, desde el ojo hasta la mejilla. Y entonces… desapareció. Solo quedó allí una brisa solitaria.

* * *

_**Bueno, los fans se habrán dado cuenta de que los Keybladers no llevan capas, eso es un detalle de mi invención. En este fic los Keybladers son como una Orden, y ese es su uniforme ^^**_


	6. Capítulo 6: Quinto Dia (Parte 3)

_**En fin, aquí dejo un mini-cap que habla un poco de la reacción de Xanday al ver a Erik por primera vez. Es corto, pero hacía falta un preludio para la acción ^^**_

* * *

Xanday siguió plantada en el mismo sitio durante unos segundos antes de poder moverse. Y cuando lo hizo, fue para girarse hacia Axel, que le había puesto una mano en el hombro.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó el pelirrojo. A su lado, Roxas seguía mirando el lugar donde había desaparecido el chico. Xanday sacudió la cabeza.

-No, digo si, digo… -Como si el sonido de su propia voz hubiese pulsado algún tipo de interruptor, la incorpórea volvió a ser consciente de la realidad. –Da igual, volvamos a informar al Superior. Le interesará saber que hemos encontrado al tal Mordretsson.

Axel asintió, creando un pasillo de la oscuridad. No parecía importarle demasiado que fuera Xanday quien daba las órdenes. _Quizás,_ pensó ella, _esté tan sorprendido de que no sea una versión femenina de Zombi XIII que no se da cuenta de que le pillo el liderazgo_.

Esbozó una sonrisa antes de cruzar.

_Castillo Inexistente, Quinto Dia - - - Diario de Xanday_

_Sigo impresionada, a falta de otras palabras, por aquel chico al que nos mandaron buscar. Y eso que ya ha pasado toda la tarde. De hecho, llevo todo el rato en mi habitación, tratando de ordenar mis ideas, informar a Xemnas solo nos llevó unos minutos. Luego Axel me invitó a tomar un Helado de Sal Marina, pero yo me negué. ¿Para qué?_

_En fin, volviendo a Erik (no sé por qué me… gusta el llamarlo por su nombre), creo que tenía algo que ver con mi vida anterior. Pero no puedo estar segura, no ha aparecido en ninguno de mis sueños. Fuera quien fuera, creo que no esperaba verme. Eso mostraba su mirada, sorpresa, pasmo, incredulidad. _

_¡QUIERO SABER QUIÉN ES!_

_Bueno, creo que ya me he desahogado bastante. Voy a dormir, que mañana Xemnas ha convocado una reunión. _


	7. Capítulo 7: Sexto Dia (Parte 1)

**_Bueno, sé que he pasado un tiempo sin actualizar, pero voy a intentar que eso cambie. Gracias en especial a AelitaEternen y a Natsuki Akagami._**

_**Disclaimer:: Ni el universo de Kingdom Hearts ni sus personajes me pertenecen, aunque tanto Xanday como Erik son invención mía.** _

* * *

_Castillo Inexistente, Sexto Dia - - - Diario de Xanday_

_Me he pasado toda la noche dandole vueltas al asunto de Erik. Ha sido muy molesto, porque no me sale de la cabeza. Y he tomado una decisión. Voy a buscarle, me marcho a Villa Crepúsculo antes de la reunión. Son las seis de la mañana, así que ando bien de tiempo. Y si Xemnas me ve distraida, me va a preguntar qué me pasa. ¿Y qué le voy a responder?_

_Pues eso, me voy. Quiero saber. _

Xanday cerró el diario con suavidad, lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos internos de su gabardina y se arregló en el más asoluto silencio. No quería despertar a nadie. Segundos después, atravesaba el portal en dirección a su destino.

Justo como supuso, los comerciantes empezaban a montar sus tiendas y los mas mañaneros ya paseaban por allí. Así que mientras decidía por donde empezar se entretuvo disfrutando del miedo que traía su sola presencia, de la forma en que le evitaban la mirada. Cuando acabó de recorrer la calle del mercado ya tenía un par de ideas. Erik había vestido la capa de los Portadores de la Llave Espada, así que sin duda era uno de ellos. Si armaba un buen alboroto, acudirían, si no él, otro.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado antes de que dos figuras aparecieran por una callejuela, sus capas blancas no daban lugar a confusión. Instintivamente Xanday se tensó, tratando de anticipar su reacción. Esta no fue para nada cómo se la esperaba.

Las dos portadoras de la llave espada (por sus voces la incorpórea supuso que eran chicas, no mayores que ella) charlaban animádamente entre sí, aunque estaban demasiado lejos como para que Xanday pudiera entenderlas. Frunció el ceño. Al menos una de las voces le sonaba, aunque no era capaz de ponerle un nombre. La joven sacudió la cabeza, tratando de aclararse las ideas. Y en ese momento la vieron.

Se quedaron de piedra, acercándose la una a la otra y retrocediendo un paso. Una de ellas, la más bajita por poco, le puso a la otra la mano en el hombro. La alta asintió y ambas alargaron la mano hacia adelante en un gesto que, por algun motivo, Xanday estuvo a punto de imitar. Las llaves espada se materializaron ante ellas y entonces Xanday cayó en que ese era el movimiento que ella había hecho en su sueño: había intentado invocar una llave espada.

Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar. Las dos portadoras se lanzaron contra ella y a Xanday apenas le dió tiempo a llamar a sus hojas de aire y a hacerse a un lado.

Empezó el combate.


	8. Capítulo 8: Sexto Dia (Parte 2)

_**Para demostrar que voy en serio, aquí teneis un nuevo capítulo. Pásadlo bien y haced alguna review, anda ^^**_

Xanday saltó con toda su fuerza y logró esquivar una de las llaves espada antes de lanzar su propio ataque dirigido al pecho de la que tenía más cerca, que se ladeó para esquivarla en un movimiento muy semejante a los que ella acostumbraba a usar. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso, todos sus sentidos estaban centrados en el combate, en vencer a dos rivales de su nivel. Jamás se había enfrentado a un reto semejante pero no le importó. Solo dos cosas podían frenarla ahora: la muerte o el agotamiento. Energía le quedaba e iba a vender cara su vida.

En ese mismo instante la encapuchada más alta hizo un gesto con la mano, extendiendo los dedos pulgar, índice y corazón. En ese momento, ambas se lanzaron en paralelo hacia ella, separándose cuando llegaron a su altura en un ángulo recto.

Y Xanday tuvo un flashback.

_Estaban en el bosquecillo que rodeaba la torre del Maestro, que era a la vez instituto y casa para cinco elegidos de la llave espada. Ese día lo tenían libre y Dyana y Ruby habían decidido dar una vuelta por el bosque y comer en un claro que la propia Dyana había encontrado en uno de sus frecuentes paseos. En esos momentos estaban sentadas sobre un mantel, y Xanday se vió a si misma hablar con una joven de su misma edad, gesticulando y haciendo dibujos en un papel. _

_-Es una estrategia diseñada para enfrentarse a un solo enemigo, pero ese es su único punto débil. Ambas combatientes se lanzan en paralelo contra el enemigo y, al llegar a su altura, se separan para atacar una por abajo y la otra a media altura. Solo hay un modo de esquivarlo, y es imposible si no se sabe. _

_La otra chica rió por lo bajo, y entonces Xanday reconoció su voz. _Era la encapuchada que había hecho el gesto.

Si Xanday hubiese tenido emociones, habría estado demasiado pasmada como para reaccionar. Pero era un incorpóreo, así que su mente inmediatamente halló la solución y, en el momento exacto, saltó del camino de sus rivales. Pero algo salió mal. Una de ellas no estaba donde debería. Antes de que todo se pusiera negro, Xanday sintió algo duro, liso y extremadamente doloroso contra su estómago.

Ruby contempló a la incorpórea desplomarse y despidió su llave espada con el rostro totalmente serio, casi tan frío como el que había mostrado Xanday. Pero sus ojos traicionaban su dolor. Apretó los puños mientras su compañera giraba a su prisionera para que pudiesen verle la cara. Y para Ruby, esos ojos dorados fueron como un mazazo contra todo lo que había creído.

-Erik tenía razón, en todo. ¿Por qué? Dyana... Tendríamos que haberlo sabido, haberlo supuesto. Podríamos haberte ayudado.

Porque ahora, de su mejor amiga, de aquella a quien había querido como a una hermana... ya no quedaba nada.

_**Uy, a Xanday nos la han tomado prisionera. ¿Cómo va a acabar la cosa? Continuará...** _


	9. Capítulo 9: Sexto Dia (Parte 3)

**_Bueno, al fin he podido pasar este trozo a ordenador. Si todo me va bien, pronto subiré un trozo nuevo^^_**

* * *

Por enésima vez la misma pregunta. -¿Estais seguros de que esto ha sido una buena idea?

Y de nuevo, no hubo respuesta. Y si la hubo, Xanday no llegó a oírla. En su estado de semi-consciencia se movía entre el sueño y la vigilia, siendo consciente de su alrededor solo a ratos. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaría allí? No tenía ni idea.

En un momento dado entraron nuevos pasos a la habitación. Xanday se hallaba lo bastante despierta cómo para seguir su curso hasta que se detuvieron, justo a su lado. Tras eso se hizo un silencio un poco tenso durante lo que a la incorpórea le parecieron unos cinco segundos. Luego, un solo paso y alguien le abrió los ojos.

Eso bastó para despertarla. Fué cómo si la conectaran de nuevo a su maltrecho cuerpo, de pronto fue consciente de todo. ¡Se ahogaba! Necesitaba aire, ¡aire! Trató desesperadamente de respirar mientras se le aclaraba la visión, instante en que se dió cuenta de que se había incorporado.

-¡No te muevas!

Xanday abrió aún más los ojos. Esa voz... En el momento en que se giró hacia Erik, en que vió el desprecio, el asco en su mirada, una llave espada aterrizó a un centímetró de su cuello. La incorpórea se estremeció, tratando de controlar el salvaje impulso que la obligaba a alejarse de esa arma de luz. Su reacción no pasó desapercibida.

-Entonces es verdad, las criaturas de la oscuridad rehuyen la luz.

Xanday no reconoció esa voz ni a su dueño, el que la amenazaba, pero sus palabras transmitian un odio tal que fueron la gota que colmó el vaso. A Xanday se le acabó la paciencia. El chico estaba justo detrás de ella. Perfecto.

La incorpórea se lanzó hacia atrás con todo su peso, agachándose en el momento justo para esquivar la Llave Espada y abriendo un Pasillo de Oscuridad hacia Ciudad Crepúsculo.

Momentos después, estaba libre.

O quizás no, porque en el instante en que el pasillo se cerraba oyó el sonido metálico de una armadura al pisar el empedrado de la Plaza del Reloj. El sonido de la armadura gris azulada de Erik Mordretson.


End file.
